Social media is media designed to be disseminated through social interaction, created using highly accessible and scalable publishing techniques. Social media uses Internet and web-based technologies to transform traditional broadcast media monologues (one to many) into social media dialogues (many to many). Examples of some popular social media include social networks such as Facebook, Twitter, MySpace, Friendster, LinkedIn and the like.
Accordingly, in recent years social media have grown exponentially. Their popularity is, at least in part, related to the fact they are fast, condensed and often highly interesting in content. This growth has increased the number of consumers that producers are able to reach. Accordingly, social media has become the new “tool” for effective business marketing and sales. However, it continues to be a challenge for companies to efficiently leverage this new market into improved sales.